


It All Adds Up

by MelMat, ShinigamiMailJeevas



Category: Death Note, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Dinosaurs, Evil Corporations, Gen, InGen again, M/M, Matt is badass, Minor Injuries, Serious Injuries, Spies, Who didn't see that one coming?, and something More, but so is Mello, lots of shooting, mini rex, strangers to lovers to friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMat/pseuds/MelMat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiMailJeevas/pseuds/ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In life there are a multitude of choices to make. What to eat for breakfast. What school to go to. To pursue a relationship. Who to work for. If what you are doing is right or wrong. In the end...it all adds up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Adds Up

**Author's Note:**

> -Shinedown's "Threat to Survival" CD is so the soundtrack to this. But Mello's theme is "Ghost of Muskegon" by Pop Evil...yeah.

He knew something would go wrong. This test had been a wash from the start. Dinosaurs were never meant to be controlled, especially not Raptors. Perhaps the previous group of specimens had been accepting enough of the guy that 'raised' them, but even he was almost fucked over when push came to shove. These raptors were nothing like them. None of those tasked with bringing them up actually cared for more than the results. They were not pack.

Mello adjusted his Bushmaster ACR and peered around the corner. He was met with a screech and face-full of raptor. Empty magazine later and it lay twitching on the ground. Mello loaded another and emptied another half in its face- just to be certain.

More shots sounded half a klick to his left and he headed for them. The situation was bordering upon containment instead of retrieval. Two teams would not have been enough for this, never mind their team of only eight. He hurried as the shots stalled and were silenced. "Damn it," he swore. If only he were closer.

Quickening his pace while still making an attempt at stealth he arrived at the scene too late to be of use.

Mello glanced down at his commander with a sneer. The left arm had been severed and deep lacerations exposed parts of his rib cage. He tapped his earpiece and radioed HQ. "This is second in command, Mello reporting: mission failure. Request for asset containment?"

The line was clear for several minutes, all of which he spent gathering the remaining team members and creating a perimeter. There were still three raptors on the loose. Two had been put down.

"Mello. You are clear for containment. Extraction in two, commander. Congratulations."

Expression grim, Mello barked out the orders. Two hours to clean up this mess and none of it to think on his sudden promotion. Such was working for InGen.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or make any money from the anime/manga of Death Note, nor Jurassic Park/Jurassic World book/franchise.


End file.
